Coming Home
by love2read2015
Summary: Being the wife to a soldier is hard. He could get deployed at any time and I have no idea when or if he's coming home. My husband Lutienant Edward Cullen has been deployed for a whole year. I haven't even talked to him for three weeks.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**$%$%$%$%**

_**Bella's POV**_

Being the wife to a soldier is hard. He could get deployed at any time and I have no idea when or if he's coming home. My husband Lutienant Edward Cullen has been deployed for a whole year. I haven't even talked to him for three weeks.

Edward and I met when he was a recruiter at dartmouth. I was a junior in college and he was just there to get kids to look into the army. I remember seeing him for the first time. His bronze wild hair and vivid green eyes. Somehow he got my phone number and our relationship escalated from there. We had been dating for eight months when he proposed. We got married twelve hours before he was deployed to Afghanistan. He was there for six months. Then he came home for two and left for another six. I finally graduated and became a high school English teacher.

Speaking of which I'm at work. We were about to head to a school assembly where there would be army recruiters. My class got called down first. My class behaived while the others filed into...Ten minutes later the principle stepped up to the microphone.

" Hello students, teachers and staff. As you know when you turn eighteen you can enroll in the army. I'll leave you to Lutenient Uley. I want him to have the utmost respect. Do not interupt him and pay attention.", Principle greene stepped away and Uley walked to the mic.

" I'm Sam. I don't need any formalities because I want to be your friends and I'm not going to have respect if I insist on being called Lutienent Uley. All right so as you know when you're eighteen you can enlist. The military will pay for college as well as educate you themselves. Now before I get into more I want to mention a friend of mine. He made a video for you guys but mainly for someone here who's very special to him. As you all know Mrs. Cullen over there's husband is serving right now. This is a special message from him..", I put my hand over my mouth to keep the sob in. I was going to see Edward for the first time in a year. Even if it was just a video. Sam started the video and students and teachers smiled at me as Edward came up.

_" Hi guys! I'm Lutienant Edward Cullen. I'm married to Mrs. Cullen as you all probably know. Hi Bells! I miss you and I'll be home before you know it. Anyway, the military should be considered very carefully. As you see I'm not home right now even though I wish I was. I'm deployed about once every two to three months. Then I won't be home from anywhere from four months to over a year. I haven't seen my wife in a whole year. Anyway I know I'm supposed to be teaching you about the military and how to enlist and blah blah blah. But why don't you all look back at that door.", _Tears poured from my eyes as I looked back and there stood my Edward. He smiled his crooked smile at me. I got up and ran to him. I held him tightly and cried. I could feel his tears soak into my hair.

" Hello Bella, Love.", he smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

" H-how are you here? I thought you were in Afghanistan until the middle of April?", I questioned.

" They let me go early and this time...I'm not leaving. I've got a job on the base here in town. I'll be teaching Military history to all the cadets.", He smiled. I hugged him tighter. Half an hour later I went home with Edward. At around midnight he layed his head on my stomach.

" We should start a family.", he murmered.

" Really?", I asked hopeful. He knew that I've always wanted kids.

" Ya, I'm home for good and I love you more than anything in this world. I want to see my baby grow right in here...Soon.", He chuckled and poked my stomach.

_**2 years later...**_

" Nooooo...", Edward pouted.

" Yes I have to go get ready. Today is my last day of class then I'll be home until the baby is born.", I kissed his forehead. We started trying for a baby about a year ago. Finally I found out I was pregnant. I am now eight and a half months pregnant with baby Cullen. We decided if the baby was a boy his name would be Marshall Anthony Cullen. If the baby was a girl she would be Leighton Claire Cullen.

" Alright. Love you Bells, Love you Leighton.", He kissed my forehead then my stomach. He was convinced the baby was a girl while I thought it was a boy. Well, we'd find out in about two weeks.

My last day finished quickly, the teachers decided to throw a little party after school so I got home about an hour late. If I thought the day passed quickly you should have seen the next two weeks. Before I knew it we were on our way to the hospital.

Twelve hours of contractions and three of pushing my baby was finally born. Our little Marshall Anthony Cullen had made his way home..Just like his daddy did two years ago...

**$%$%$%$%$%**

**So what did you think? It's my first story so don't go to hard on me.**


End file.
